It Might Have Been
by Shanynde
Summary: Set 20 years after the final battle of the cure, Elena and Damon crash Caroline and Klaus's reception. KLAROLINE but mostly Stefan/Caroline friendship and ANTI ELENA/DAMON


Warnings/Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. Also, this is very anti Elena/Damon. Set 20 years after the final battle of the cure, Elena and Damon crash Caroline and Klaus's reception. KLAROLINE but mostly Stefan/Caroline friendship.

_It might have been_

20 years had passed since Elena and Damon had left Mystic Falls. Silas had killed many people in the town, including Bonnie, Katherine and Liz Forbes. In the final battle, Stefan had been wounded and nearly died. With the help of the Originals, they finally were able to kill Silas. Elena had begged Damon to take her away, and they left in the dead of night.

In those 20 years they had not spoken to anyone. Yet rumors were heard all over the world. Rumor had it that Klaus had married Caroline Forbes. Elena couldn't bring herself to believe it. Caroline would never go for him, Klaus was evil. He didn't deserve her. She begged Damon to take her to New Orleans, where rumor said that Klaus was living.

Damon took her to a Hotel where Klaus ruled from. As they entered, they saw that there were hundreds in attendance. Damon and Elena moved to the balcony, where they could see everything. In the middle of the floor were Caroline and Stefan. Stefan was dancing with Rebekah, and he was happy. Damon had forgotten what his brother looked like when he was happy. Klaus dressed in a suit was with Caroline dressed in a beautiful wedding dress. They were dancing, and it seemed that they only had eyes for each other.

They watched as Caroline and Klaus danced together, and how Stefan had his arm around Rebekah. When the song ended, Stefan moved to the center of the floor and called everyone to attention. Waiters began to hand out glasses of Champagne.

"I have something to say," Stefan said as everyone turned to look at him. "Congratulations Caroline and Klaus. This is one of the best receptions I have ever seen. It doesn't surprise me, with Caroline handling every detail. As her "man of honor" I wanted to say a few things to commemorate the occasion. You see, Caroline had a massive crush on me when we first met. I believe my exact words were that it was never going to happen. I am so thankful that she listened, because instead of a girlfriend, I got a best friend. She is more than that. She's my sister, and my family."

Elena looked at Damon as he breathed in deeply. She couldn't believe that Stefan was saying that. Had he forgotten Damon?

She heard Stefan say, "Without a doubt, she is the best of us. She once said that she was an insecure, _neurotic_, control freak, and I have seen her become a confident beautiful woman. I am so proud of everything she accomplished. She is fearless, and her loyalty and love are rare among our kind. She saves people." He paused, "she saved me."

Elena felt Damon stiffen beside her. A small voice in her head reminded her that it had been her and Damon who had thrown Stefan away. After Bonnie and Silas had died, Elena saw no reason to stay in Mystic Falls. Damon took her away, and they left Stefan behind. She hadn't thought of Caroline, whose mother had been killed in front of her. She hadn't thought of any of them.

"We fought Silas, and won, but at a great cost. Caroline's mother was killed and a part of the "cure" was forced into me. My heart was weakened, and I nearly died. I was broken and Caroline stayed, when my brother left without a backward glance. Caroline healed me and herself. She reminded me of my humanity and of life. And once I was better," he paused, and Elena saw how a tear of joy left his eye, "she stayed by my side. She's the girl who danced in the rain and sang loudly as we drove across the country." He added, and the room laughed. "We went to Europe. In Prague, we met up with Klaus and Rebekah. Caroline finally fell in love with Klaus. Being the hopeless romantic Klaus is, he proposed to her and it only took him three times for her to say yes. Last month, they married at sunset at the Parthenon, with only Rebekah, Elijah and I there as witnesses. It was one of the greatest moments of my life. I got to give my sister away to a worthy companion, who will protect and love her for all of eternity."

This was the moment that Elena felt regret sinking into her bones. She and Caroline and Bonnie had always planned to be in each others weddings. Bonnie had died, but Elena always thought that Caroline would call. She knew that there was no excuse. Elena had been horrible to Caroline. She had hurt her. What type of person was she? Yes, she had Damon, but whom else? Matt wanted nothing to do with her, and Stefan and Caroline had forgotten her. Elena looked at Caroline. She was stunning. She wore a beautiful smile and Elena had never seen her look so alive. Klaus kissed her softly as they listened to Stefan. Klaus's eyes never left Caroline, and Caroline looked so happy and at peace.

"So, ladies and gentlemen please raise your glasses to celebrate the Klaus and Caroline," Stefan said as he raised his glass. "To the hybrid and his Queen, may you have an eternity of happiness" he finished as he drank from his glass. Everyone followed suit.

"I have to talk to her," Elena whispered to Damon. "And you need to talk to Stefan."

"I do not think that is the best idea," a voice said from behind them. Elena knew that voice as both turned. "I believed that this was a private party, and I know that neither of you received invitations."

"Elijah, we're here to talk to them," Damon said quietly.

"The two of you were not invited. Klaus wants to kill you for how you have hurt the people he loves. I think it would be best if you left before Stefan and Caroline sees you, and the day is ruined." Elijah spoke quietly but forcefully.

"Why is she with him," Elena asked angrily. "Is he blackmailing or compelling her?"

"Yes, because that is the only reason she would marry him," Elijah replied dryly.

"He tried to kill me." She replied.

"Yes, and your Sire abused and raped her, yet you are with him." Elijah rolled his eyes, before continuing. "Caroline and Stefan are family now. The two of you have done nothing but cause them pain." He turned to Elena, "Your greatest gift was your humanity. When you casually threw it away,"

"My brother was dead," she tried to explain. "How could I feel?"

"The way that Caroline did after her boyfriend deserted her and her mother was gutted in front of her. The way that your Sire's brother did after the woman he loved slept with his brother not a day after ending their relationship. He was there for you. He never left, you did. You destroyed a brotherhood because of your selfishness. And if Caroline had been less strong, you would have destroyed her too. So no, you may not see them."

Damon spoke quietly, "He's my brother."

Elijah did not even acknowledge Damon's comment. "Come, I will escort you out. "If you make so much as a sound, I will not hesitate to pull out both of your hearts."

Elena looked at Damon and nodded. Elijah walked them out of the building. "You will continue to live in your pathetic bubble, alone and without family and friends. Am I understood?" Elijah asked as he looked at Damon.

"Wait," they heard Stefan call.

"Stefan," Elena breathed.

"Thank you Elijah, but I need a moment with them. Don't worry, Caroline didn't see them."

"Of course Stefan," Elijah said as he took his leave.

"Stefan," Damon began.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked harshly.

"We came to see if Caroline really married the evil overlord," Damon said sarcastically. "And to see how my brother was. Didn't plan on being disowned in front of everyone though."

"I didn't see you until after I spoke. But, didn't the two people that I love most abandon me first?" Stefan replied with a hint of snark. "It's been 20 years, my number hasn't changed. Neither has Caroline's."

"I'm sorry Stefan," Elena said quietly. "Seeing you hurt, it brought my humanity back. I couldn't stay."

"You needed 20 years away from your best friend and ex. Wow. Regardless, today is not about us. It's about Caroline, and trust me, she has no desire to see either of you. Like I said, we're family, and even though she forgave all the stupid things the two of you did to her, she can't forgive what you did to me."

"Is she happy," Elena asked.

Stefan smiled, "Happier than ever. She has a husband, and Rebekah and her have become sisters. I'm going to ask Rebekah to marry me soon. I already have the ring."

"Don't think we are invited to that either?" Damon asked, his vulnerability showing.

Stefan looked at his feet, "Actions have consequences. Damon you nearly killed Caroline multiple times. Elena, you abandoned her and were never there. I was in really bad shape after Silas. Caroline was there every step of the way. She is happy now. So am I. Bringing the two of you back would remind us of a past that we don't like. Look," he began, but was interrupted.

"He's not saying no. But he is sure as hell not saying yes." Caroline in all her glory said as she walked down the steps to meet them. She was followed by her husband, who looked like he wanted to kill the two of them.

"Care," Stefan began.

"It's okay, you were being my protector, but I have another one now."

"Not going to stop me," Stefan replied smiling at her.

"And I love you for that." Caroline said as she touched his arm. She looked at Elena. "Neither of you ever expected consequences from your behavior. You thought that Stefan would get better and that I'd remain in Mystic Falls forever."

"Caroline," Elena began.

"No, Elena. You weren't there. I tried. I did everything I could, but do you know how hard it was to help Stefan? I was the one who stayed, when the two of you walked away. Do you know what it's like to spend months in a house, teaching Stefan how to walk again? Do you know how hard it was to watch him call for his brother and to tell him that Damon wasn't there? It was torture." She said her hand with Klaus's intertwined.

"Point is, if Stefan wants to have the two of you back in his life that's his prerogative. Elena, do you have your humanity back?"

"Yes," she replied quietly.

Caroline softened, "I'm glad. But, we can't go back. I'm different now." Caroline shook her head, "I missed you, Elena. But you were never there. So, Stefan and I, we moved on. Me with Klaus, and him with Rebekah. Don't ruin it."

Damon couldn't comprehend, "So you are saying no?"

Klaus shook his head, "Consider yourselves in exile. If either of them changes their minds you may reenter their lives. Until then, you will grant them peace. It is only out of their wishes that you are not dead." Klaus paused, "Your leaving broke them. If you do that again, I will kill both of you." He turned to his bride, "Caroline, love, come inside with me. Let Stefan have a moment of privacy."

Caroline smiled at Klaus and nodded. She kissed him and turned and left Stefan with his brother and Elena.

"I don't want to see the two of you. It hurts too much. I have a life now, one without the drama that tortured me. I wish you happiness, but for now, this is goodbye. Take care of yourselves." He finished as he too left them, to follow Caroline and Klaus into the party.

At that moment, Elena and Damon realized that "'Of all sad words of tongue or pen, the saddest are these, 'It might have been." Elena imagined standing next to Caroline and holding her flowers as Caroline married Klaus. She imagined dancing through Europe with her. She imagined parties and laughter, and now. Damon imagined helping Stefan pick out a wedding ring for Rebekah, and standing next to him when they wed. Elena knew that they could never have that.


End file.
